


I Didn't Plan on Loving you

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ashton is a badass kind of, Cake, Calum is a ray of sunshine kind of, Hurt/Comfort, Lashton - Freeform, Love Triangle type thing, Luke is a pianist, Luke is ambitious, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: Luke is an ambitious pianist whose next goal is to learn the drums. His music coach tells him about Ashton Irwin who is a drumming legend around the university and Luke runs off to beg him to teach him how to play. Instead he gets mixed up in a fiasco and ends up being assumed to be Calum's blind date. He wanted to learn to play the drums, but maybe his new goal will be to fall in loveThe question is...with who?





	I Didn't Plan on Loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments because I'm an insecure fuck

“Thank you so much Mrs. Olive, I feel as though I've been searching forever to find a drummer.” Luke says with a relieved smile. The head of the music department smiled professionally in return and nodded.   
  
“Just remember, if he says no, there’s nothing I can do about it. Best of luck and excellent performance tonight.” Mrs. Olive told him in her ever so shrill voice. She was plenty rough around the edges, but he was grateful for her. She was a nice mother-like figure to him and kept him in check.

  
“Also, try for a nice suit or tuxedo next time.” She says warningly, gesturing to his black formal dress with a knowing expression. Luke blushed a bit and nodded, knowing better. He must have gotten caught up in the excitement of performing in front of his largest audience ever. It was a great night so far and hopefully only greater things would follow.   
  
“Got it Mrs. Olive. Thanks again for everything.” He says politely, clutching the paper to his future in his hands hopefully. The name ‘Ashton Irwin’ was scrawled next to the dorm room number.   
  
“Yes yes, run along now.” She says with a smile much too kind to be professional. Anyone with eyes could see that she was pleased and admittedly impressed with the eager blonde’s performance. She viewed Luke highly and as such, expected great things from him as it was.

 

Luke beamed once more and rushed out of the Revention Plaza music theatre to catch a cab back to the university. 

 

-

 

“Let’s see…307…309…bingo! 311.” Luke says with flourish. He stood in front of the paint chipped door with hopes as high as ever and sighed. Behind this door was the key to his next dream. He only hoped that the boy holding the foundation to said dream would be agreeable about it. Having worked up the nerve somehow, the blonde rose a slender arm and knocked with his slim piano fingered hands. Footsteps were heard followed by a “Damnit, now I’m out 50$.”

 

The door swung open and there stood a guy that Luke wasn't ready for. He was tan, tall, and tantalizing. Hazel colored in his bright and cheerful eyes and his face was framed with happy curls all around. They seemed to dance when the boy moved. Luke was intrigued and smiled even wider, hoping beyond hope this was the boy. He moved his mouth to say something, anything, when curly hunk beat him to it.   
  
“Hey, he’s here man! Don’t leave him waiting!” 

 

Luke blinked in confusion when realizing the curly haired cutie was directing his words toward another individual in the dorm room. It was then that Luke noticed the drum sticks in the hot boy’s pocket and mentally cheered in happiness.

 

“Man, you’re really cute. If it doesn't work out with him, I'm single.” The assumed drummer winked, leaving Luke a melted pool of flattered.

  
“Um, thanks. You look really good as well.” Luke said, disregarding the words before the compliment. 

  
“Alright alright I'm here. Where is he?!” A voice asked behind the curly haired boy. 

  
“Right here.” The hot boy chuckled, moving out of the way to let the other guy through. Luke scrunched his eyebrows in confusion when seeing an even more tan boy with darker, semi curly hair walked out looking like he put effort into what he wore. Not in a bad way, but in a first date kind of way. He had on seemingly new black skinny jeans and a greenish blue plaid button up. 

  
“Hi.” Luke said to be polite. The tanner boy flashed him a white toothed smile and looked mesmerized by Luke. He then looked up and mouthed ‘thank you’ to the sky as though God could hear him. 

  
“What-

  
“It’s about time you even showed up you know. I was so sure I was gonna have to pay Ash 50$. And I never lose.” The tanner boy said, gesturing to the curly haired boy when he said ‘Ash’.

  
“Why would you have to pay him 50$?” Luke asked, entirely puzzled with the whole situation at hand.   
  
“Because I’m kind of known around here for never being stood up and to almost be stood up on a _blind date_? I’d never live that down. So I bet Ash all the time that I won’t be stood up. Thank god I don't have to pay him.” The boy says in relief. Luke dropped his jaw. This boy thought they were going on a date?!

  
“And wow you dress really nice. And on our first date too. Nice.” The boy whistled. “So what’s your name? I’m dying to know. Louis didn't tell me anything but that you were a hot blonde.” He drawls on. 

 

Luke bit his lip weighing out his options here. He could tell the truth, but this expecting looking boy would be crushed…and out 50$ at that. He could lie and go along, but that could only end disastrously. He didn't want to hurt the boy’s feelings and he wasn't ugly. Then again, Luke really wanted those drumming lessons and wasting time on a date he wasn't set on having kind of cut into that. Whatever he decided, he'd have to do it in the next five seconds because any longer and he’d appear weird to the expectant boy.

  
“Thanks. I’m Luke. And you are?” The blonde says, hoping beyond hope that he’d made the right choice. So far so good, as the boy seemed delighted. 

  
“Cute name for a cute boy.” He complimented. “I’m Calum. I see Louis didn't tell you anything about me either.” He says with a small laugh. Luke finds that he likes the seemingly happy aura around Calum and figures that pretending to be his blind date can’t be all that bad. Especially since Calum had in fact been stood up. Luke was basically doing a good deed here.  
  
“So where are you taking me?” Luke asks, fluttering his eyelashes subtly. If he was going to play the part of a blind date, he may as well flirt a bit. Calum seemed to be responding to it well.  
  
“That place over by the commons actually. Noodles and more. Is that alright?” Calum asks in an easygoing tone. Luke could tell that had he complained and said it wasn't alright, Calum would actually take him someplace else. 

  
“It’s perfect.” Luke answers. Calum holds his hand out and Luke takes it, albeit a little nervously and they walk hand in hand to said restaurant. Before they left the hall, Luke caught sight of Ashton closing the door and willed his heart to calm down. Drumming could wait.

 

-

 

“Louis is unbelievable. I never thought he’d actually come through about something like this. He knows my taste really well apparently.” Calum says as they get seated to a table. Luke blinks, lost.   
  
“You have a think for blondes?” He tries.   
  
“Oh yeah. Especially ones in cute little dresses.” Calum smiled, indirectly complimenting Luke’s outfit. The blonde blushed lightly at the comment and found that Calum responded well to that.  
  
“So I know you’re into music because Louis said we had that in common. Do you play anything?” Calum asks conversationally, opening his menu up. Luke thanked his lucky stars because they were definitely shining today. It was a miracle he happened to love music more than anything.   
  
“I do. Do you?” Luke asked, eager to play one of his favorite games.

  
“I do.” Calum answered, looking expectant once more. Clearly he wanted to know why Luke didn't answer his question directly.   
  
“Let’s try to guess what the other plays based on their hands.” Luke suggests eagerly. Calum looks a bit confused for a moment before his lips shape into an ‘o’ and he nods, holding his hands out for Luke to see. The blonde does the same and they examine each other’s hands.   
  
“You want to guess first?” Luke offers.   
  
“Let’s make this more interesting. Whoever can guess the other’s correctly first, gets a kiss from the other.” Calum wagers. Luke heated up a bit at the thought of Calum’s plump lips against his, but nodded nonetheless. It had been so long since he’d been on a date. He wasn't sure what the protocol was exactly.   
  
“Alright then I guess you play guitar.” Calum grins, looking like he knew he was right. Unlucky for him, he was-

  
“Wrong.” Luke cheers, sticking his tongue out. “You think I'm like any other blonde, guitar playing douche.” He teases. Calum laughs and shakes his head.   
  
“You’re anything but a douche Luke. You’re like an angel.” Calum says earnestly. Luke tries his best not to make heart eyes, but how could he not? Calum was too sweet. No guy was really like that. Not that he knew of at least. He hoped his face didn't look too pink at the moment.

  
“Y- _you_ play the guitar though. I’m guessing bass.” Luke says, trying to regain composure after the compliment Calum gave him.  
  
“Yeah, I do actually.” Calum sighs, looking upset that he lost, but impressed just the same. “You’re cute when you’re right. And flustered.” He can’t help but tease. It’s well worth it because Luke again loses composure and Calum can’t help but drink in his flustered appearance. 

  
“Guess I win.” Luke says in a high-pitched voice. All of a sudden, nerves buzzed around and he found himself not wanting to completely kiss Calum. Sure he was nice and nothing was wrong with him, but this whole date was practically a lie. It seemed unfair. Calum seemed to notice Luke’s inner struggle because he took Luke’s hand in his own and kissed the palm slowly and sweetly. He looked up at Luke’s bright blue eyes though his lashes and whispered “Piano. You’ve got the fingers for it.”   
  
Luke was speechless. Calum seemed to read him so well. They definitely had something.

“Am I right?” Calum asks after a moment, letting go of Luke’s hand. The blonde only stared into Calum’s doe brown eyes and felt drawn to him. It couldn't have been his imagination that Calum began leaning in, so he followed suit.   
  
“Are you two ready to order?” A waiter came and asked, interrupting their moment. Calum and Luke jumped at the voice, not having expected it but gave him their orders and he walked off just as quickly as he’d come.   
  
“You were saying?” Calum asks with a cough. Luke tried to remember what was happening before the conundrum and blinked in realization.  
  
“Oh! Yes. I do play the piano.” Luke answers shyly. “But I really want to learn how to play the drums.” He admits.   
  
“Oh cool. Ash plays the drums. That's my roommate.” Calum explains. Luke widened his eyes in remembrance. Of course the reason he even stumbled upon Calum’s room door was because he was seeking drumming lessons from Calum’s roommate.   
  
“Do you think he could teach me?” Luke asks, trying to hide the eagerness from his voice. Calum smiled sneakily at him and sipped his water before saying “If I like you enough, I might be able to convince him.”

  
-

 

The walk back to Calum’s dorm was nice. They held hands again and Luke liked the warmth Calum’s brought. Crickets chirped and little flickers of light made themselves known here and there. 

  
“You know this is the first place I ever saw one of those.” Luke says, pointing to one of the lights with the hand that wasn't holding Calum’s.   
  
“Fireflies?” Calum asks, looking to where the blonde pointed. Luke nodded in response and hummed softly as they walked on.   
  
“That Kiss me by Sixpence none the richer?” Calum asks knowingly. Luke beams at the fact that Calum recognized it because almost no one knew the song.  
  
“Yes! I can’t believe you know it. It’s actually my favorite song ever. When I heard it, I immediately wanted to see a firefly in the moonlight.” Luke gushes, a little embarrassed to be so excited over a measly song.   
  
“God you’re so cute.” Calum comments almost on instinct, smiling wide when Luke shied away. “Aw, don’t hide cutie. I love the way you get so nervous.” He coos, poking Luke’s nose. The blonde boy giggled at the action and Calum took all his willpower not to kiss him.   
  
Eventually, they got to Calum’s dorm room and got ready to say goodbye.   
  
“Oh shit. I should've offered to walk you to your dorm room. I’m such an idiot.” Calum scolds himself. Luke giggles softly at that and places a hand on Calum’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I liked walking with you here. Plus you've been nothing but sweet all night. You get a free pass.” Luke jokes. He found himself actually having enjoyed his night despite it not being completely honest. 

 

Calum looked relieved that Luke wasn't upset with him. They both sort of stared and smiled at each other, not saying a word. Then Calum gave Luke’s hand a little squeeze and brought it up to give it another kiss. Luke smiled lovingly at him for the action and hugged him. The blonde hoped Calum didn't think him strange for the random action, but luckily Calum laughed softly and hugged back.  
  
“You’re too cute, you know that?” He tells Luke when they part.   
  
“M’not _that_ cute.” Luke protests, but Calum just laughs some more at him. Before they can say anything else, the room door opens and there stands Calum’s roommate Ashton, and another boy who Luke hadn't seen before they left.   
  
“See, there he is.” Ashton says, pointing to Luke. The brown haired boy next to Ashton looks at Luke in disbelief.   
  
“And just who the bloody hell are you?” He asks Luke with narrowed eyes. It scared the blonde enough to make him flinch.  
  
“Um, I, uh…” Luke trailed off.  
  
“What are you on about Louis? You’re the one who set me up with him.” Calum says like this whole thing is ridiculous.   
  
“Oh please Cal. I didn't set you up with anyone. I was taking the piss at you and lied about it. There was no hot blonde.” Louis says with an eye roll. “I have no idea who that is.” He adds, gesturing to Luke. The blonde gulped and took a step back. 

  
“Wait what?!” Calum cried out, looking at Luke like he was a totally different person.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
